<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunar Lunacy by FenElgar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387846">Lunar Lunacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenElgar/pseuds/FenElgar'>FenElgar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Disabled Character, Eventual Romance, F/M, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Fanfiction, Isekai, Language Barrier, Magical Accidents, Major Original Character(s), Modern Girl in Equestria, My First Work in This Fandom, POV First Person, Pagan Gods, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenElgar/pseuds/FenElgar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two modern women are transported to Equestria and given the forms of a Unicorn and a Pegasus. They must rely on each other for survival, provided they can learn to stand each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Bunch of Hocus Pocus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216167">Lucky Child</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliograph/pseuds/Star%20Charter">Star Charter (Bibliograph)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I have so many fic ideas, it is nuts. This round, I’ve decided to give a slight look into the characters’ previous lives before the main story. Hope you enjoy it. I do not own MLP, the forms my OCs take, or Dragon age, but I do own my OC ideas.</p><p>I have not decided if I want to add any pairings to this fic for the time being.</p><p>A big thank you to Star Charter for writing LC because it has inspired me to write this fic along with others.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: I have so many fic ideas, it is nuts. This round, I’ve decided to give a slight look into the characters’ previous lives before the main story. Hope you enjoy it. I do not own MLP, the forms my OCs take, or Dragon age, but I do own my OC ideas.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It started like any other day this week. The restaurant had hired a few new faces and every single one of them was blundering through dinner service. Again. It made me wonder if they had ever seen a kitchen. I was busy at my station and could only afford the occasional glances, yet what I did see and hear made me want to unleash my inner Gorden Ramsey. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?!” Connor, a senior chef, cried out.</p>
<p>“I heard 3 sea bass!” James, one of the new hires, explained.</p>
<p>“No, you idiot, only one,” Connor snapped.</p>
<p>What a headache. Kill me. Save me from my torment. I understand and sympathize with them, to a point; we have all been new faces, but the restaurant was well known for having high standards. You needed to come prepared because the industry was not for the light-hearted. You should not be here if you cannot keep up. Or, at least, that’s how I felt. Then again, this was a school that had a fine dining restaurant attached just like a cosmetology school had a salon attached. However, there was a big difference between them and me: I actually worked there and they were students. </p>
<p>“Let’s go! Let’s go! Come on, bring it back together!” I heard John, one of the senior chefs, call out.</p>
<p>“Ticket time?” I yelled out.</p>
<p>“Two and a half minutes left! Three New York, two beef wellington,” John started and then turned his attention to one of the newbies, “and <em> one </em> sea bass, Mr. James!”</p>
<p>“Walking with fish! Give me Stormy’s garnish at the window! Follow me with those strips, ok?” James replied, attempting to redeem himself.</p>
<p>“Got it.” another said.</p>
<p>“Slicing meat right now.” Tabitha, a senior chef, called out.</p>
<p>“You heard that, Stormy?” John asked.</p>
<p>“Heard, walking with garnish!” I called back.</p>
<p>Plating, to me, should be like a Transformer transforming from vehicle to murder alien: flawless and efficient. However, tonight was not the night as I had to wait for Tabitha. Let me explain: this bitch will find anything and everything about me to complain about while doing anything and everything to ensure I lose my sanity. I wish she would only worry about herself and the meat she’s cooking, cause that’s the only meat she’s ever getting, that crazy bitch. </p>
<p>“Meat’s walking!” She yelled as the guys moved out of her way.</p>
<p><em> ‘Yeah, away from you.’ </em>“Thanks.” I bit out.</p>
<p>“Hey, you know we cannot serve that. It’s old,” She complained, pointing at the garnish. “I’ve been here for years; let me help you.”</p>
<p>I just pulled these. The only way they could be any fresher would be if I had pulled them out of the ground myself. The knee jerk reaction to pull rank ground my gears. Honestly, everything about her irritated me. I could tell in her tone the feeling was mutual, even though she tried to hide it. I’ve always been good at seeing behind people’s masks. Oh well, karma’s a bitch. You can’t get away with screwing people over your whole life, I don’t care who you are. What goes around comes around. John saw my irritation and made his way over.</p>
<p>“Tabby, she just pulled it. Worry about your station.” He said as I returned to my station. </p>
<p>It took a while, but we finally found our rhythm… or I should say the newbies did. I had been here for several months but I was learning new things every day; at least, I was when Tabby Dearest wasn’t being an ass. It was a long night but we did manage to complete service. I left work feeling exhausted, but little did I know that my night was far from over. I heard my cell ring while I drove down the highway, but I was not a fan of those Bluetooth devices, so I let it ring. My phone was being blown up for a solid fifteen minutes into the drive home. With an irritated groan, I pulled into a gas station and answered.</p>
<p>“What, motherfucker?” I hissed, not caring who was on the other end.</p>
<p>“Girl, I’ve been <em>trying to </em>get a hold of you <em>all night </em>!” a female voice whined.</p>
<p>It was Willow, an old friend, who loved trying my patience at odd times.</p>
<p>I groaned. “I told you I had work today. What do you want?”</p>
<p>Willow sighed. “My bad, anyways, I’m dating this new guy; he’s completely different from my ex David.”</p>
<p>I tuned her out at that point. It was the same with every guy; she’d get into a relationship for all the wrong reasons then come to me when shit hit the fan or she wanted to brag about something the new guy bought for her. Rinse and fucking repeat. I loudly let out a yawn, trying to get off the phone by any means. Don’t get me wrong: I loved Willow as a close friend, just not when I was the walking dead and not when she was in this mood.</p>
<p>“...got a good job with computers and his car, oh my god…-”</p>
<p>I cut her off. “Have you tried, I don’t know, dating for reasons other than status, appearance, and money?” </p>
<p>“Are you saying I’m shallow?” She asked in confusion.</p>
<p>I narrowed my eyes. “As a kiddie pool.” </p>
<p>“Don’t forget, tonight is the full moon.” she hissed before she hung up.</p>
<p>Great, so not only was I dead ass tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep, but I also had forgotten something extremely important because I was exhausted: the ritual which I did every full moon. That, and I had managed to piss off a friend with the truth. I thought about these things as I drove home. I heard my roommate’s dog bark in the distance as I pulled into the driveway. I bolted inside and up the stairs to my room, barely missing my <em> My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic </em>plush toys I had set on the computer desk. It didn’t take me long to locate my supplies which, thankfully, was by my closet. Like a teen on a shopping spree, I snatched the bag and flew back downstairs and out the backdoor. Amazingly, I didn’t twist an ankle on the way down.</p>
<p>I took out the electric candles, turned them on, and sat them down on a nearby table because obviously, no one wants a fire by using real candles. I did the same with the statues of various Deities, then looked out into the woods behind the house and listened to the sounds of the night. The bullfrogs’ croaks and the crickets’ chirping complimented each other while the occasional hoots of the resident owls made a lovely addition to the slow-growing symphony. </p>
<p>“Mother Nut, Lord Khonsu, and Lord Janus, please guide my footsteps,” I whispered as I put on my hat and scarf on which I had left on the porch that morning. “As I walk with Nyx and her children tonight. ”</p>
<p>I stepped off the porch and proceeded to walk into the woods behind the house. It was one of the perks of living in the countryside; you were always close to nature and a spiritual being like myself needed that. The woods felt… oddly more energized than usual. Athena’s messengers seemed to be close by in nearby trees, to which I left small amounts of twigs as offerings in hopes they would be chosen as nesting material. The strange sensation grew stronger the further I journeyed in, yet the opposite was true for the wildlife; it was getting too quiet.</p>
<p><em> “We will guide your steps; however, in turn....” </em> A voice whispered in the wind.</p>
<p>I didn't have much time to process after that. I had walked this exact path countless times but I guess the recent heavy rains had eroded the land because the ground was slippery and unstable. The next thing I knew, sudden heavy winds which usually spelled rain, herded me. Yes, you read that right. I was being herded. By wind. Just what in the Goddess’s name was going on? I closed my eyes because the wind dried them out; I was a blind sheep, helpless, and at the mercy of whoever had done this. </p>
<p>“When I asked for y’all to guide my steps, this is <em> not </em> what I had in mind!” I yelled out over the wind.</p>
<p>The wind howled an unknown reply, still guiding me through the endless tree maze. <em> ‘Wasn’t there a pond or lake somewhere nearby?’ </em> I normally never went too far into the woods, unless it was deer season. The Gods have never answered <em>any </em>of my prayers in such a way - ever. My exhaustion did not help matters while I fumbled about like a newborn animal learning to walk. I screamed as I tripped over a fallen log and tumbled down a steep hill and into the lake. <em> ‘Yep, here’s the water.’ </em>Sore, tired, and now wet, I wanted to go home.</p>
<p><em> “It's only when we fall that we learn if we can fly...” </em>a distinctive male voice rang out in my head.</p>
<p>“Cheap words coming from a dragon!” I immediately retorted while trying to stand.</p>
<p>The howling winds appeared to laugh in reply. It took several minutes for me to register the exchange we just had. To my knowledge, none of the Deities I followed could become a dragon which meant the chosen quote was metaphorical and not to be taken literally. I was thinking too much. Again. If anyone up there was listening, can I <em> please </em>go home?</p>
<p>“Ok, I fell; now what?!” I screamed while slowly removing myself from the thick mud.</p>
<p><em> “A shove is needed.” </em>a female voice joined in.</p>
<p>“What’s with all the - ahhh!”</p>
<p>The winds turned violent as fallen branches were yeeted in my direction, causing me to duck and dive while instinctively heading further into the lake. I could hold my breath for a few minutes; it should be long enough for the winds to die down, right? Wrong, I was dead wrong. The trees danced to an unknown fast-paced tune while the debris continued to push me back. I caught completely off guard when I felt something grab me from behind and drag me under. Instinct kicked in and I began to panic and thrash about. I felt something surround me as if to comfort me.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Come little children…. I'll take thee away…. Into a land of enchantment...” </em>
</p>
<p>That song was the last fucking song I wanted to hear because of the movie it was associated with. That was my last thought before I succumbed to the darkness.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Khonsu - Egyptian God of the moon. He was thought to watch over those who travel at night. As the god of light in the night, Khonsu was invoked to protect against wild animals, and aid with healing.</p>
<p>Janus - Roman God of beginnings, gates, transitions, time, duality, doorways, passages, and ending</p>
<p>Nyx - Greek goddess (or personification) of the night</p>
<p>Nyx's children: Hypnos (Sleep), Thanatos (Death), &amp;; Erebus (Darkness).</p>
<p>Nut - Ancient Egyptian goddess of the sky, stars, cosmos, mothers, astronomy, and the universe. Associated with rebirth</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. All Jacked Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>currently homeless and writing whenever I have the internet at Starbucks. Writing keeps me going at this point.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I’ve been homeless before, back when I had two feet, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>bucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> swear without my mouth auto-correcting to PG language. I don’t know who in the hay turned on the censorship but, sugar cubes, it was annoying. It wasn’t fun then and sure as hay was not fun now. The major difference between then and now? I had lived in a car and here, I did not have the luxury. Here, I’m somehow always tired and the rain matched my sour mood. Oh, one more thing - I’m bucking blind! </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>7 days ago</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could taste the water shifting from fresh to saltwater as I was gently awakened by a soft chorus similar to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s underwater egg scene. No idea what they were saying though since the language was foreign and unlike any I have ever heard spoken before. My brain slowly registered I was potentially drowning and instinct kicked in, making me thrash about helplessly inside something I was unable to describe. The chorus changed from a soothing tone to one of urgency. I felt whatever I was in, a cocoon maybe, move quickly. I tried opening my eyes, yet something was preventing me. I tried to move my hands and to my shock, I couldn’t. I moved my limbs in a panic, attempting to figure out what the hay was going on. Wait. Hay? That was not what I wanted to say. Unintended rhyming was unintended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could faintly hear the familiar sounds of boats as I floated closer to the surface; the voice still apparently urging me to calm down as I tried to explore my body with my… limbs. Why did my hair feel longer I usually kept it? What was brushing against my legs?! Something provided gentle compression to dissuade me from delving further. I got the hint: stop and enjoy the ride, insert sarcasm here. With a mental growl, I mouthed the words, “let me go”. The chorus laughed gleefully and I heard a pop. Oh </span>
  <b>shit</b>
  <span>, I was free of the bubble and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gonna die from drowning. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sure, prevent me from moving but be all too happy to let me die. The moment I instinctively opened my mouth, the rush of saltwater filled it. Thrashing about, I scrambled in an attempt to breach the surface. However, my body was not cooperating. My limbs felt different from the ones I had been born with. I heard muffled screaming, while I sunk like a rock, and then someone diving. I couldn’t understand their words, but the intent was clear: I was being rescued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several hours later, I had awoken in what felt like a bed and could hear the odd sound of hooves. You know, the typical clip-clop sound you’d hear while out horseback riding. I leaped out of bed and tried to stand on my own two feet. Yet, it felt unnatural and I tumbled awkwardly onto the floor. The commotion must have been loud because I heard two, what I could only assume to be, nurses rush into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok, dear?!” one of the nurses exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had no idea what she said, but given the context and her tone, it was not hard to piece it together. I shook my head, my oddly long hair getting in my face as I did so. With a groan, I focused on opening my eyes. To my relief, I was able to do so but that was short-lived. Everything was dark; I was blind! I screamed and leaped to my feet. Once again, I tried to stand on two feet and crashed onto my hospital bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mkay, that’s weird,” I muttered with a sigh as I felt my arms rest at an odd angle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Now I know how Sunset felt when she traveled from that parallel world to - wait…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I bolted from bed, but this time, I tried all fours. It worked! I stomped my back hind leg and heard the clip-clop sound. I shook my head, mirroring the way a horse would do so. The pieces were clicking; it was both frightening and exciting. I could have screamed and panicked like Sci-Twi did when she visited Equestria for the first time; however, I was in a hospital and did not want to be here longer than I had to. Secondly, I was somehow blind and would potentially injure myself if I charged like a bull in a china shop. I must have looked weird to the nurses because I could feel their tension. I could not understand them; I did not speak Ponish. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Would my words be magically translated like in many fanfictions I have read?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for startling you,” I said, settling for a simple sentence.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, what did you say?” the second nurse asked while fetching, by the sound of it my chart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tone said it all. There was a language barrier, on both bucking ends! Bucking? This is a load of horseshoes. What the hay?! Ugh, I give up. I snorted loudly, pawing the floor as I have seen horses do to express their distaste. Both nurses spoke to me in hushed tones, trying to do their jobs of calming me so they could examine me I guess. I wasn’t having it. I went from being an abled human to somehow a disabled </span>
  <em>
    <span>pony</span>
  </em>
  <span> within several hours. Normally, a fan like myself would rejoice in being isekai’ed into their fandom’s world, but not like this. I looked around, trying to display my urgency to leave. Instead, the nurses tried to herd me back to bed. This is so not my day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Do as they ask. Wait for the moment to leave.’ </em>
  </b>
  <span>I heard someone boom in my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was too mentally drained to react to the voice. I just wanted to leave and hide somewhere. Reluctantly, I gave the nurses a small nod and climbed back into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I drifted off but not before I heard the nurse team walkout, speaking to each other yet I still could not understand them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was unexpected, doncha think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, the poor dear seemed so confused. What language was she speaking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno. She’ll be released tomorrow if everything goes well.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>I felt myself floating aimlessly, still blind, and still a pony, but in what was my dream world. Clearly, the fictional world got things all jacked up cause I had read in several stories that beings could do whatever in their dreams. Yet, this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a story and yet it was. I was a pony now, but I had no idea which race I was nor did I know the current timeline. I did not know if Luna had been freed by Twi or if Discord had been reformed by Fluttershy. Did the anti-cutie mark cult Starlight start still exist? So. Many. Questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“In due time, you shall discover your answers.” </b>
  <span>the booming voice was back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can swear in my dreams, but not while I’m conscious. Perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you do this to me?! The hell? Turn me back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I cannot for it was you who asked for your footsteps to be guided.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blinked. “...who am I speaking with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice seemed pleased with the change in my behavior. </span>
  <b>“A friend.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes. “I never said I wanted friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice chuckled.</span>
  <b> “I never said I was </b>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>yours.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <b> In time, you will come to understand that kindness is a language the dumb can speak and the deaf, or in your case, the</b>
  <b>
    <em> blind</em>
  </b>
  <b> can hear and understand.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I peeled back my teeth in an attempt to snarl, but all that came out was a whinny. I wanted to hide underground. “Sure, cue the blind remarks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“A light is still a light, even though the blind pony cannot see it.” </b>
  <span>the voice chided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea what this is about, but as I said before: when I asked the Gods to guide me, this is not what I had in mind, “ I replied with a sigh “may I at least see what I look like as a pony?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Mirrors were not made for the blind.” </b>
  <span>the voice sounded sympathetic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I groaned. “That’d be a no then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since this was my dream, I tried to shape it. I wanted to stand on the grass instead of floating around like an astronaut. From what I could remember from books, livid dreams were not second nature; they took time. I wasn’t disappointed when nothing happened. With a sigh, I started moving my legs like a horse, to get used to the movement. Since two legs were no longer an option, might as well give me, myself, and I some dream physical therapy right? This went on for what it felt like several hours. Hopefully, I would not have four left feet when I woke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soooooo, am I gonna get answers instead of proverbs?” I asked after remaining quiet for ages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember, one raindrop raises the sea. Find the light, my dear, all things will become clear when you do.” A second voice randomly called out as I could feel myself being pulled from the dream realm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I ain’t done with ch’y’all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another time. Wake up.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">6 days ago</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I could smell the various chemicals used to keep the hospital clean as I came to. The beeps of machines from down the hall might as well have been right beside me since they were so loud. This pony body’s senses were better than my human one by far. The dream conversation was still on my mind as I sat up and moved my head around to relieve some pain. I guess I slept wrong. I sighed while I got out of bed, still on all fours, and tried to create a mental picture of the room within my mind. Unfortunately, my exploration didn't last long because I discovered there was an IV attached to one of my legs, like a leash.</p>
<p>I snorted while I paced about, countless questions racing through my head. I felt sick to my stomach; my stomach growled yet my nausea killed any desire I had to eat. I guess the transformation from omnivore to herbivore really bucks with the body. Why do I even bother trying to swear while conscious? I could hear hoofbeats coming from down the hall and heading in this direction. I tried turning towards the sound, but I smacked into a wall instead. The door opened and I could hear more than one pony.</p>
<p>“I told you, Doctor, she’s out of bed.” It was a different nurse from yesterday.</p>
<p>“You should not be walking about yet.” The doctor said with concern in his tone.</p>
<p>Of course, I could not understand a word of it. I could only turn in their general direction and tilt my head, hoping they’d understand. I could hear concerned muttering and hoofsteps coming my way. I felt a limb gently wrap around my left front left and guide me forward. It was a nice gesture and something that did not need a translation. Unfortunately, for me, I became lightheaded and stumbled. A stronger set of hooves took over; it must have been the stallion. I was guided to a chair, by the feel of it but I had no idea how to sit in it. I decided to sit on the floor, much to the displeasure of the pair if their sighs were anything to go by.</p>
<p>“Blind and nonverbal?” The Doctor asked the nurse.</p>
<p>“The chart says she is blind but does not mention anything else.”</p>
<p>I groaned while trying to think of a way to speak with them, but thought of none. I could hear another set of hooves trot into the room and thankfully, this voice I did know.</p>
<p>“I figured she’d be up and about; she looks more balanced today.” It was one of the nurses from yesterday.</p>
<p>“How do you mean?” The doctor inquired.</p>
<p>“She could not stand at all. She is being released today from what I was told. Why is she still here?”</p>
<p>“I was hoping she’d tell us what happened.”</p>
<p>“Not possible. She doesn’t speak Ponish.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>I could hear an irritated groan from the nurse as she approached me. She tapped my shoulder with her hoof. I titled my head and was rewarded with another tap. I tried getting up and walking forward. I could hear the others’ tones which conveyed their disapproval. I ignored them as the nurse continued to use her body to guide me out of the room and down a hall… of course, this was after she had disconnected me from the machines. She would body block if I got too close to a wall or tug me by my bandana if I was supposed to turn in a certain direction.</p>
<p>“Come on, dear, I know you can’t understand me but I hope one day you can.” I could hear the smile in her voice and gave her one of mine.</p>
<p>She laughed happily at that and called out to someone…eh I should say somepony. I really need to get used to that. I was decent at deciphering tones thanks to my work and personal experience but even I was not a pro at it. The nurse was talking to another and I was left to my own devices. I nodded my head, hoping to convey that I was excusing myself. I took baby steps to avoid injury. My stomach growled as I could smell something amazing; I picked up my pace and the nurse’s voice grew more distant. That is until…</p>
<p>“Hey, where are you going?” A new voice shouted while trotting after me.</p>
<p>“Tea Leaf, we’ve been over this; she does not understand Ponish.” The nurse sounded exhausted while she chased after the new voice.</p>
<p>“Gotta learn sometime, Summer Breeze!” The new voice reminded me of Pinkie Pie in a way.</p>
<p>The pair turned me around, much to my disappointment and irritation, away from the food’s scent. The next thing I knew, I heard what I thought was a glass vase hit the floor. I felt a tad lightheaded and shook my head. I couldn't tell what my guide ponies’ reaction to that sound would be like. They guided me to a chair and sat me down. I assumed they told me to stay put before they walked off somewhere.</p>
<p>“Did you see that, Breeze?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe it was an accident, Leaf.”</p>
<p>Tea Leaf raised a brow. “She got annoyed and her magic broke something.”</p>
<p>Summer sighed. “She did almost drown. She’s probably just having an off day. Anyways, she needs somewhere to stay for the time being. Please, Tea Leaf?”</p>
<p>“...We can try but I can’t promise anything, Summer Breeze; we will have to take it day by day.” Tea said while she walked back towards her new guest.</p>
<p>I could hear hoof steps walking towards me; I rose from the chair and tilted my head. Another tap on the shoulder and I was moving again. The new voice chatted about what I could assume to be different things. I didn’t focus on trying to decipher the words, rather the syllables, and reviewed them in my head. Ponish was completely different from any real-world language that I had heard before. There were even some words that sounded like nothing more than noise. I must have frowned cause the pony’s tone changed to one of concern.</p>
<p>“Hey, you ok? Um, right so I guess we should start with simple words.” Tea Leaf muttered more to herself than to me.</p>
<p>I could feel the pony tap my right side. I tried to take a step in that direction, but she stopped me. “Right.”</p>
<p>I titled my head and she repeated the process a few times. I guess she thought I got whatever she was trying to achieve because she switched to tapping my left shoulder. “Left.”</p>
<p>Maybe she was trying to teach me directions? I didn't get a chance to ponder long before I could hear move behind me and nudge my flank which caused me to move forward. “Straight.”</p>
<p>She moved once again and gently pushed on my shoulders to push me back. “Back.”</p>
<p>She repeated all of these directions and actions several times, her voice gentle but firm. I nearly lost my balance a few times from all the nudging and pushing. I snorted to get her to stop, pawing the ground for extra measure. I could hear her giggle and gently place her hoof on my throat. I frowned in confusion, only to have her remove her hoof and gently take my hoof and place it on her throat.</p>
<p>“Right. Left. Straight. Back.”</p>
<p>This was some straight Hellen Keller stuff. But, at least I knew now what she wanted. I gently took my hoof back and nodded my head in understanding. I smacked my lips, dry mouth setting in. Since we were in an empty hospital hallway, I couldn’t just smell out some water. Truth be told, I didn't even know what water should smell like.</p>
<p>The pony started walking again. “Straight!”</p>
<p>“Stra!” I called out, the syllable rolling off my tongue harshly, as I moved forward.</p>
<p>“We all have to start somewhere.” Tea said with a shrug of her shoulders. “I suppose I should get you some food and water.”</p>
<p>I kept walking, listening intently for new instructions from the pony. She kept muttering to herself while maintaining a decent pace. I was still getting used to four feet and not able to trot yet, well not without tripping. I tried power walking, but it was much harder with four legs than two. I let out a yelp when I fell, sighing loudly while picking myself up from the floor. I could hear the pony quickly return to my side.</p>
<p>“Hey, easy now. I’ll slow down, ok? Straight!”</p>
<p>Yeah, the only word I understood from that was straight. The tone was concerned, so I guess she was checking on me. In any case, I started walking again. This was a long as buck hallway. It felt like it anyway; being blind, I was not able to tell distance obviously. This was going to be a challenge. First, I had to learn which city or town I was in before I could make any major choices. I was lost in my own thoughts, just using instinct to follow my guide through the halls. I could hear many voices and hoofsteps followed by the smell of good food. I guess she took me to the cafeteria. My stomach growled and the pony chuckled while she sat me down in the closest seat. I sighed while she walked away and held my head in my front hooves. The feeling felt both unnatural and natural. I did not know how long I would be in this body; there were too many variables and limitations to even bother trying to figure it out.</p>
<p>“I did not know what you liked, but I got you a bit of everything.” The sudden reappearance sent me flying onto the floor.</p>
<p>“Whoa there, I’m sorry for startling you.” Why even bother trying, Ms. Pony? I cannot understand you. At all.</p>
<p>She helped me back into the chair and tapped the plate. I guess she was telling me to eat, but how in Equestria was I supposed to eat with flat hooves? I could not remember how the characters did it. I didn't even know what type of pony I was. The pony cleared her throat to get my attention, to which I nodded. She poked my head with her hoof. I raised my limbs and followed hers until I felt it - a horn. I’m a bucking unicorn!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">5 days ago</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I woke up in a soft bed, thankful to not have those voices revisit me just yet. This was so much to take in. A blind unicorn? I might as well had been a blind pegasus for all the good it’ll do. I groaned as I sat up, wishing I could see where I was. I slowly got out of bed and waved my front leg around like a human would with a walking stick. Apparently, I had yet to master my new legs because I crashed onto the floor. <em>Again.</em> I’ve seen the ponies on tv repeatedly use three legs to walk while using their fourth to grasp something. Not me. Then again, none of them had been in my place. Ok, that’s a lie if you count <em>Equestria Girls </em>but that was not thought of until much later.</p>
<p>I sighed while picking myself up and called out. “Hey, a little help here!”</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>I tried again. “Hello?!”</p>
<p>I could hear hoofbeats racing to this room. Finally. The pony rushed in, out of breath. She walked around me, looking me over, I guess, and sighed once her inspection was finished. I could hear her walk around and check the room for anything out of place. Finding nothing, She returned to me and sighed.</p>
<p>“That might have been you, making all that noise huh? Were you trying to speak Ponish?”</p>
<p>I tilted my head, having heard a question in her tone yet obviously did not know what she wanted. “I wish I knew what you are saying.”</p>
<p>She groaned. “Of course, you cannot answer in our language yet. Straight.”</p>
<p>Now that word I knew and I walked forward, only for her to nudge me slightly to the left. I reached out with a hoof curiously, only to discover I nearly crashed into a dresser. I nodded my thanks then continued out the door and -</p>
<p>“Left!”</p>
<p>I guess I’m going left. I could hear her walk behind me, her voice exhausted but kind. I wonder what she did for a living that had her so tired. A few minutes later, she tapped the right side of my flank to tell me to go right. I nodded while she went ahead of me and herded me towards what felt like a chair. I hummed an acknowledgment and sat down, smiling as I could smell wonderful food. I glanced around, hoping to intake more of the deliciousness. I clapped my hooves together, as I have seen in the show, to indicate my excitement.</p>
<p>Tea Leaf giggled. “Good to see you hungry. Now, let’s try this whole eating thing again. Yesterday, most of it wound up on the floor.”</p>
<p>I frowned at her tone; it reminded me of someone talking to a baby. Granted, she kept babbling on as one would to a child, to help them learn a spoken language. I settled for a tired sigh, skipping even trying to use either hoof or horn, and dove in face first. Whatever it was, it was amazing. There was an odd texture from time to time, but I didn’t pay much attention to it. I was starving.</p>
<p>“Really? You have a horn for a reason.” Whatever she said, she sounded so done with me.</p>
<p>I shouldn’t complain since she was letting me stay with her, but herr attitude made it seem like I was a chore or project. Then again, I did not know anything about her. Maybe, she was just overworked. It didn’t take me long to finish the meal. I remembered the ponies carried things with their mouths, so I tried doing so to take my plate to the sink… wherever that was. Did dishwashers ever exist here?</p>
<p>“You don't have to do that, but thank you!”</p>
<p>I guess I was doing something right, judging by her tone. The weight of the plate in my mouth threw the rest of me into chaos. I took baby steps while trying to think where a sink might be. I had to learn to be self-sufficient in this new body to survive. I could hear muttering as the pony herded me once more. She guided me to the sink after fumbling around for several minutes. I felt kinda bad; I was dropped on her, and now she has to help me navigate her home instead of doing whatever she needs to do. The least I could do was try to be a helpful guest, as limited that would be until I gained my bearings.</p>
<p>I heard a noise coming from somewhere far away. The pony herded me out of the kitchen, down a hallway, and into another room. She sat me down and went to investigate the sound. I heard a door creak open and a familiar voice spoke. It was the nurse pony who helped me out of the hospital. If only I could thank her for freeing me from my prison. I sighed and got up, once again taking baby steps to avoid a potential mess. I bumped into a few things, but thankfully not hard enough to break them. I tried to trot, as I have seen the ponies do in the show, only to land on my face. Again. This is ridiculous. I must have made a big noise because I could hear them rush in.</p>
<p>“Still doesn’t have the best balance, I see; she might need some physical therapy if this continues.” Summer Breeze commented while helping me to my feet.</p>
<p>“I do not think she has the bits for that, Breeze.” Tea Leaf replied while moving the delicate items out of the way.</p>
<p>The moment when you just <em>know</em> someone talking about you but you cannot understand them. I settled for a snort, sat down, and crossed my limbs to display my displeasure…. Only to lose my balance and end up on my back. I could feel anger and frustration build inside me, boiling like lava. I screamed and heard glass shattering around me. The pony who took me in panicked and was doing something; I could not tell what. I guess the nurse pony’s medical training kicked in, cause she was doing her hardest to calm me down. Too bad for her, my anxiety had traveled with me to this new body. I was in complete meltdown mode, with little hope of coming back without my usual coping tools. Ok, that’s dramatic, but still.</p>
<p>“Get her out of here, away from the glass!” Tea Leaf shouted over the screaming.</p>
<p>“We need to calm her first!” Summer retorted.</p>
<p>“She’ll wreck my home before that. Go!”</p>
<p>“You’re an herbalist! Force feed her something!”</p>
<p>“You’re a nurse! Calm her!”</p>
<p>“This is going nowhere!”</p>
<p>The bickering between those two only made it worse. The pent up emotions exploded, breaking wood from somewhere. I could hear the rain pouring down outside. The rain was soothing and I was getting tired. Scratch that, I was <em>exhausted. </em>I didn’t know why. My anxiety attacks would leave me tired and needing a nap, but not like this. Never like this. That was my last thought before passing out.</p>
<p>Both Tea Leaf and Summer Breeze surveyed the damage. Glass was everywhere; wooden furniture was broken. It would take hours to clean up and even longer to replace. Summer looked at her friend and her former patient, her face full of remorse and concern. Teal had a shocked look on her face, her breathing labored after the ordeal.</p>
<p>“N-not a w-word, Breeze.” Tea said while shaking their head to keep from crying, “S-she can’t.”</p>
<p>“Leaf…”</p>
<p>“Look at all of this, Summer Breeze! She has problems I am not equipped to handle! Take her and go. I need to be alone.” Tea shouted in between deep breaths before leaving the room.</p>
<p>Summer sighed sadly while turning her gaze to the unknown pony. “I’m sorry to you too, dear; I’ll help you the best I can. I’ll call in a favor tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fresh Air: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">4 days ago: Part 1</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I woke up in a different home. I could tell that much. The scent was different as was the textures of the bed covers. I sighed as I got out of the bed and sat on the floor. I don’t remember much of yesterday after I had my anxiety attack. I was still pretty drained, but this was my normal - at least, it was until I was made into a blind unicorn. There was no sense of yelling for someone; I learned that yesterday. No one understood English. Well, I guess it was time to figure things out. I got up and took baby steps towards what I hoped was the nearest wall. Nope, a small table. I hugged the wall and followed it until I felt a door frame. This is really going to be annoying if it turned out to be the closet. I walked through and thankfully did not hit any clothes. I could hear running water and followed the sound. Humming, I could hear humming but I did not recognize the tune. It was nice though. l might one day see if I could learn it and the words if it had any.</p>
<p>I stomped my hoof once I felt I was close enough to the sound, hoping for a response. Nothing. Maybe, they had headphones in? The joys of being blind. I took small steps into the new space and realized the flooring was similar to the kitchen flooring of the last house. I paused and stomped my hoof louder; the humming stopped and I could hear someone turn around.</p>
<p>“You’re up! You’ve gotten better with moving around. I’m so happy!”</p>
<p>It was the nurse pony who took care of me. Words did not translate, but her tone did and I gave her a smile in reply. I could hear the familiar sound of a chair being pulled out, to which I had no problem finding the chair this time. Score! However, this led to my next hurdle: eating with hooves. I wish I knew how to use magic; but, I knew I had to learn the language first. The nurse pony sat a plate in front of me; by the smell, it was fruit and pancakes. I could handle this. I reached both hooves towards where I thought the plate was, only to grasp air. The nurse pony giggled while she took my hooves in hers and guided them to the plate.</p>
<p>The food was excellent, but it was hard to eat with flat hooves. I could tell the nurse was puzzled as to why I did not use magic to eat, but there was no way to tell her I could not. Yeah, I know I’m repetitive. I managed to get some food in me… and probably some on the floor again. She didn’t seem to mind. Instead, she guided out of the chair and into another room. This was too familiar. If I had fingers, I’d be tapping them on the nearest table. The nurse probably could see I was on edge and did her best to soothe me. Like yesterday, it had no effect. I was waiting for that blasted sound of the front door. I was tired of falling over, passing out, and waking up somewhere new. I snorted and pawed the ground, shifting my head in various directions.</p>
<p>Summer sighed. “I wish you would relax. Hmm, maybe a nice walk outside could help. I have to run some errands anyway. You can come with me. What was it Tea said? Oh yeah, straight.”</p>
<p>The nurse loved to talk and unfortunately, for me, I was getting frustrated. Sure, I was not expected to learn a language overnight. Still, being only able to understand bits and pieces made it difficult. We were moving again… out the front door? The overpowering smells made me cough. They reminded me of big cities. I remember the PonyVerse having a few f their own, but it would take me a bit to find out if I was in one of them. From the show, I remembered that each city had a different attitude which goes for cities in the real world too. However, the show did not how every big city; so, this would be a puzzle.</p>
<p>“Left, dear.”</p>
<p>I followed the nurse’s directions while my ears twitched in various directions. The familiar sounds of a big city rang through my ears like an old song. The nurse stopped calling out directions after a while; instead, she walked beside me and gently body blocked me when needed. I could feel many stares, but the nurse paid no mind. That is until I heard loud hoofsteps approach. The nurse ushered me to go faster, yet the other pony’s long strides made it where they caught up to us quickly.</p>
<p>“I’ve been looking all over for you, Darling; did you not get my messages?” the voice sounded full of herself.</p>
<p>I felt the nurse use her hoof to make a gesture I have felt before with my own inner circle: <em>keep quiet and let me do the talking. </em>I turned and hope to face something interesting while those two spoke. It was times like this that I did not mind being ignorant. The other pony’s voice was just ugh.</p>
<p>Summer gave a faint smile. “I’ve been busy with my patients, Dear; even now, I’m taking care of one.”</p>
<p>I could tell the nurse pony was just being polite and wanted nothing more than to escape. The other pony carried herself like she owned the place; judging by that, maybe I was in Canterlot? No, I couldn’t be. Canterlot was a landlocked city. I tasted <em>salt water</em> before I passed out. Think, Stormy! Ugh, why couldn’t I remember the cities by the sea?! I could feel the feeling I felt before yesterday build within me; I know that feeling is what made me pass out. I try breathing to cool down, but it was not working too well. The wind started to pick up the more I couldn’t calm down. What even?</p>
<p>The stuck up pony raised a brow as she spoke. “I could see why she would need someone to look after her,” she replied before pausing, her horn coming to life as she silently cast a spell. “However, I do not think you’re qualified for the job, no offense.”</p>
<p>Summer Breeze turned back to her patient, only to see what she thought would be a repeat of yesterday, yet it was not. Whatever spell the other pony had cast had stopped it. A frown formed on her face, taking the words slightly to heart before mentally shaking her head.<em>’I’m the nurse here, not her.’</em> Holding her head high, she turned and tapped on the blind pony’s flank, gesturing her forward.</p>
<p>She turned her gaze back to the other pony. “It is not like you to take notice of a stranger, Silkie. What have you heard?”</p>
<p>The stuck up pony snorted. “That is <em>Lady Velvet</em> to you, Sunny.”</p>
<p>Summer sighed. “I see. Well, I do not have time to play with you. Later.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>